Prelude to Savagery
by Silver HeartCrosser
Summary: Silver Fillings, an NPC is determined to give a certain large derivative of King Candy Cybug aka Lord Candycane an earful. However, it seems the little sprite chose a wrong time to do so.


She was doing it.

The girl needed closure and she was going have it, or die trying.

She would not forgive the latvian for his actions this past summer, how he had threatened her life and played with her like a small toy. Ever since her first encounter the lollipop dawning lass had not been right since, constantly paranoid and jumping at anything and anyone and having recurring nightmares, she was tired.

Simple.

Silver Fillings carefully trudged through the frozen over twisted forest, her arms tightly clung to her sides for warmth. Her crimson red hoodie wasn't all too thick and designed more for cool autumn days then that of the bitter cold. Her breath delicately drifted in the air with her calm breathing, and her little heart pumped angrily in her chest.

Silver was prepared to die today.

She was very lucky to have escaped the creature those many game cycles before, some how, but this time she might not be so fortunate and it was highly unlikely. The girl did not know that the King was already struggling with himself, trying to resist his aggressive cy-bug coding, trying to hold off from devouring everything that moved. Sure, he did that anyway if he felt like it, but that was just it:

If he felt like it.

With his prey drive running haywire he had no choice but to satisfy his inner beast until his programming finally settled and that his starving body was satiated. People often fail to understand the reason as to why the King was such a gluttonous individual, he HAD to eat constantly, he HAD to keep himself well fed and one meal missed, one day without eating, was detrimental to him and others. His coding would relapse and force him into a primitive monstrous and extremely vicious state, even more so then that of being in his defensive mode _(Crimson Eyes)_.

Swallowing thickly she traveled on, not quite sure whether to stick to the shadows or stay in the minimal light, she wanted to face her fears yet she was deathly frightened and knew there was no turning back. She knew if she simply turned around he would be there to block her path, there was just no hope here. Upon entering a vast clearing the girl stopped and scanned the area, the snow creme was perfect and sparkling along the ground, untouched like a new container of ice cream.

At this point the girl's hands were trembling as she removed her sucker cap for comfort. She began to tread towards the heart of the saccharine glen, her brows knitting. She then finally stopped and stood there and exhaled slowly. She knew the giant was a foreboding creature and that his home was a ghastly unnerving place, but for some reason she felt like something was off, more then it should and already was.

**"I know you're here...I don't think it's necessary for me to go to your castle or cave or dirty hovel...where ever you live...I-I can care less."**

Silver looked around, the algid breeze tousled her short hair, flinging her hood off her head yet she didn't bother to cover it back up as she continued.

**"I came here to...t-to let you know that you are a /monster/ and that I DIDN'T APPRECIATE WHAT YOU DID TO ME THIS SUMMER!**

**SCREW YOU AND YOUR STUPID DANKY FOREST.**

**You're no King...you're just a small bug on the inside waiting to be crushed, and I hope to the programmers above that it's my black boot here that get's the job done...**

**You disgusting repulsive belly dragging BLACKGUARD."**

Silver's breath hitched, she nearly choked and gasped for breath. Even just shouting a series of insults took a bit of energy out of the lass, but afterwards nothing seemed to happen. It was silent for a long while and the girl was beginning to think that he truly wasn't around. She was slowly, but surly beginning to feel good about coming here and speaking her mind, degrading the King in his own Kingdom.

Glaring she turned, and began to walk away with a much better posture this time, he wasn't here, and that was perfectly fine...until she tripped over something.

Silver fell into the snow, her sucker flying off her head. She yelped out loud mostly from the overwhelming fear building up with in her despite her obvious bravado. Quickly she recovered herself, not wanting her guard down now that it appeared that she may just be able to get away with her stunt. However, upon brushing her hands of the painfully glacial vanilla snow she went to brush off her brightly kaleidoscopic stalkings, only to find a nasty tear on her right knee and a graze along her delicate flesh that stung. She groaned and turned peevishly towards the direction of the nettlesome obstruction, only to spot an odd yet sharp looking root.

The girl was feeling braver at this point, she knew monster would been here by now, yet he wasn't.

All was safe.

Silver strode over towards the root and examined it further, it was strangely shiny and had a unique curved shape with a decorative swirl along the side. She couldn't see anymore then that as the root was planted deeply in the snow.

All the while the NPC had bent over slightly to touch the root; it just looked that interesting, two hot bright cyan colored eyes snapped open behind her and glowered themselves into her back. A deep demonic drone rumbled from the creature's throat, the thing that rested behind Silver... and the girl in turn froze. The blood flushed from her face so fast that she nearly lost all of her skin's pigmentation.

Silver's mind was in a frenzy itself, as she recollected all the things she had said. Her stomach exploded with butterflies and her heart was thrashing, all she could think of was blood.

Because soon, the snow would be soaked with hers.

The beast wasted no time making his presence known as that gargantuan mouth of his unhinged and released an powerful, cybernetic, bass heavy roar. The bright crimson back lighting of his throat suffused over her person as Silver screamed and tried to shield her face and eyes from the intrusion of light and intense heat. The power that was executed from such a roar was so strong that the snow on the ground around her began melting in combination with the heat that was carried in the monster's breath.

Soon Silver felt her vision white out as the King struck her, hard. She shrieked and was on her back in no time as one of his ponderous claws came to pin her down and hold her in place. The NPC felt a warm sensation leak along the front of her teeth...blood from a broken nose. She grasped for breath and seethed at the pain, but what bothered more then her throbbing face was the fact that she had tunnel vision for the time being. She would not see the wave of slavering jagged teeth lowering towards her. She whimpered and instinctively grasped one the offending talons that gouged into her shoulder, but it wasn't going to budge. Silver could never hope to compete against the monster's strength, that was for certain.

As the heat of his mouth drew closer Silver stopped breathing, ready for a final blow, but instead received a hot slimy wet tongue across her face. The titan droned, tasting his prey as his mandibles slipped out and plucked the girl up delicately. Silver's vision began to clear a little, but now she couldn't focus as her head was painfully squeezed by the beast's mandibles that held her still, the pressure was unbearable...

At this point, the girl squirmed and whined, her limbs flailing as she cried for someone, anyone. But no one would come to her rescue, no one would hear her blood curdling scream as a sharp foreign object sliced into the back of her skull, illuminating as it transferred sweet valuable code and nutrients that nourished the King.

Of course, it wasn't enough. That only an appetizer.


End file.
